


Brimming Rose 美女与野兽AU ABO

by shuangyeer



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangyeer/pseuds/shuangyeer
Summary: 残垣断壁就教我这样思量。时间总会来夺取我的爱人。这念头像“死”——这念头不能作别的选择，只好哭泣。没办法，只好哭着把唯恐失掉的人紧紧抱住抓牢美女与野兽AU，人兽本章1-5
Kudos: 1





	Brimming Rose 美女与野兽AU ABO

Brimming Rose   
《美女与野兽》AU   
ABO

Charles十九岁依旧没有分化，原本不是什么事，但直到Raven分化成了Alphe，个头猛的抽高，比他高出半头，他都毫无要分化的意思。商人父亲希望他是更Alphe，高大强壮，可以子承父业，但Charles和在外奔波看起来一点也不沾边，皮肤白皙手指娇嫩，他终日把自己关在藏书室里，对那些母亲留下的三边镀金的老东西着迷，或者侍弄花草，拿着小花剪把园丁逼得辞了职。反倒是Raven，一板一眼地研究起账本。

一切都很好，直到父亲又一次出了远门，离原定归来的时间已经过去了一个月，却也一封信都没有寄回来。深秋到来，一天夜里外面突然嘈杂起来。Charles摇醒另一张床上的Raven：“醒醒！！”

“是父亲回来了！”他跑下楼梯。

他们围着刚刚烧起来的炉火，噼里啪啦的木柴飘出一些火星，满头银发风尘仆仆的老商人把手伸近火炉。

“所以——我们是破产了对吗？”Raven绞着裙边问。

“是的，我的甜心，没错，我们是破产了。”商人看起来苍老了许多，每一根银色的头发都诉说着疲惫。

“所以…父亲，我们要离开这里吗，这些东西…全部都要抵债？”她还是无法接受，这代表了他们的生活将一落千丈。搬到乡下一个小农舍。

“虽然这是个很让人绝望的事实，但是我们明天早上就要收拾好东西，中午启程去乡下…”父亲疲惫地搓搓手，扶着椅子站起来：“只要我们在一起，生活会好起来的。”

商人揽过孩子门比他还高的肩膀“一切都会变好的。对吧？只要我们一家人在一起。”

第二天一早，Charles抱着装着母亲骨灰的小匣子，摘下院子里开的最好的一支玫瑰，搂着父亲走了出去，在关门前看了最后一眼他长大的地方。住到农舍里的第二个月，Charles把每天的时间都耗在门前那块菜地上，Raven百无聊赖的拿起一本翻开的书，翻了两页叹了口气又扔到一边：“Charles？你怎么还在菜园子里？”她趴到向菜园开的窗户上“你的菜长出来了?”她歪着头手指拨弄一只可怜的小瓢虫。

“不是菜，是玫瑰！菜在另一边。”Charles头也没回地继续松土。

Raven叹了口气“你什么时候才能不继续折腾那块可怜的地?”

“直到它种出花来。”Charles直起腰，抹了把快要流到眼睛里的汗，看向夕阳的方向，有个人影骑着马正在靠近，“父亲回来了!”

他放下手里的铲子，拍了拍手里的土，再抬起头来的时候，Raven已经冲出了家门。

简单的晚餐虽然不像从前那样的山珍海味，但也可口。老商人看上去心情非常好，他放下刀叉咳嗽一声：“我亲爱的孩子们，我有两个好消息要宣布。”他脸上都藏不住喜悦，通红着脸，“第一，我们的债务还清了!”

“第二，”他顿了顿，“我的商队找到了，而且，货物一样没少！”老商人继续说：“明天我要去镇上，有什么想要的可以告诉我，回来时给你们带上，好吗?”

Raven已经雀跃着准备列清单了。

“我们小甜心！现在早点回去睡觉吧！”他笑着拍拍儿子的肩膀。

第二天一早，老商人骑上马弯下腰摸着女儿的头发说：“你们自己看家也要注意，我会在太阳下山之前赶回来的。Charles呢？”他抬起头冲着二楼的窗户喊，“Charles ——我要出发了——你有什么要的吗?”

Charles从窗户里探出身子：“一支玫瑰！爸爸！一支玫瑰就够了！这里种不出来！”

“一支玫瑰花？你种的花都开在脑袋里了吗！”Raven回过头冲着窗户喊道，可Charles早就回去躲没影儿了。

“什么？你再说一遍？”银发商人难以置信地大叫，“什么叫找回来了但是已经不属于我了？！明明每一个箱子底下都刻了我们家族的名字！”他甚至有点歇斯底里了。

坐在办公桌后面的男人一看就不是什么好人，慢悠悠地抽着雪茄：“嘿！老朋友，你可不要丢了财产之后又丢了教养啊。”

“你！”

桌子后面的人吐出一口烟雾，说：“协议上白纸黑字地写着，清清楚楚明明白白的。我当时还劝过你，可是你不听啊！我看在我们交情的份上，已经帮你还了一部分债务，你还想怎么样呢？”

老商人气得抓起帽子摔门而出。他失意地坐在马背上，准备往家的方向走。突然刮起了风，银发商人压低了帽檐加快速度。天完全黑下来的时候，下起了大雪。他发现自己已经到了森林的深处，如果没有记错，他想，穿过森林就能到了。现在地上的积雪已经没到马小腿的一半了。

远处有一点光线，“哦！快到了？”他拍拍马脖子，“再坚持一下!伙计，我们快到了。”可当他走近的时候，却发现是并不是他们温暖的农舍。

“管他呢，这鬼天气，去问问能不能借住一夜吧。去吧到那儿去。”他对马说。

“嘶————”突然马踩空了，连人带马一起摔到山坡底下，不过幸好有厚实的积雪救了他们一命。缓过劲的老商人发现马的两条前腿都摔断了，他抱着马的脖子，吃力地蹲着，“老伙计，我这里现在连一把能结束你痛苦的武器都没有…”

他不得不放弃爱马，顶着风雪走到一座漆黑诡异的古老城堡前：“有人吗——我可不可以借宿一晚——？”他冲着大门喊，除了风声和回音，没有一点声响。他发现门是虚掩着的，索性推门进去：“门是开着的——我进来了——”

“嘭!”大厅中间的烛台突然自己亮起来，紧接着所有的蜡烛像有魔法一样，都亮起来。大厅中间有一张排满山珍海味的长桌，他难以置信地走到桌前：“我一定是到了天堂…”

这时门口传来马蹄声，他发现是自己的马，受伤的腿还被人包扎好了。他走上前确定是自己的马，确定它可以行走，老人冲着空荡荡的大厅喊了一句谢谢你，但是回答他的只有他自己的回声。

他拿起桌子上的食物，又喝掉了镶宝石的金壶里醇美的红酒，当他把刀叉放下的时候回头看到几箱几箱的金银珠宝，华丽的裙子…他急忙展开卷起的清单：“裙子，宝石…香水…”他越看越惊讶：“清单上的东西这里一样不少！还差一支玫瑰。”说着把所有的东西装进箱子，绑到马背上。骑上马向外走去。途径一颗大可参天的玫瑰树，要十个人拉手才能抱住，他挑了颜色最红，开的最美的一朵，手伸向玫瑰花，用力掐了下来。

他展开外套，想把玫瑰放进上衣的口袋，突然一个影子从树的顶端飞跃而下，重重地砸在地上，扑过来压住可怜的老商人。他7英尺的身子遮住几乎吓晕过去的老商人，用野兽专有的长而锋利的獠牙贴住商人的脸，把血腥臭的气呼在他脸上：“我已经给了你那么多礼物，你竟然还不知感恩，偏要偷走我最珍视的东西？”野兽穿着华丽绸缎做的礼服，像个国王，可却满身长着棕色的长毛，面容如同狮子，还有长的锋利獠牙。

“…我…我不是偷……”商人已经吓结巴了，“我没有偷，我要带回去给我最小的儿子…”

“我不关心你最小的儿子！你摘了我的花，你的命就要赔给我！我给你一天的时间！告别你的家人，对你的马说“无价之宝”它会带你来。”它拽过斗篷裹住自己，一眨眼就不见了。

商人支起身子，野兽的声音还留在空中，景象却成了他摔落的时候那块山坡。

远处有人举着火把寻过来——是Raven和Charles：“爸爸！你还好吗?”他们扶起地上的商人，紧紧抱在一起。

“…就是这样。”他们一家坐在炉火前，听老商人讲完他所经历的事情。

“一定是你做梦了爸爸。”Raven站起来，“早点睡吧！”

“那这些珠宝怎么解释？马的腿怎么解释?玫瑰花怎么解释?”老商人苦恼地扶住额头。

外面天已经快要亮了，他站起身来叹了口气，挨个亲了孩子们的额头，就回到房间里自己一个人待着了。Charles拿起腿上开的鲜艳的玫瑰花，举起来嗅了嗅还新鲜的香味，抬起他天蓝色的小鹿眼，盯着泛白的天际线，做了一个决定。

等到天大亮起来，Charles推开父亲的门，在他的额头上落下一个每天例行的吻：“再见，父亲。”Charles在父亲回过神来之前转身快步走出了父亲的房间，锁上父亲房间的门，搬了一张桌子挡在门前。

“Charles ！Charles ！开门!”老商人焦急的拍打着门，Raven闻声从屋里出来，看见Charles已经在门口快速穿上斗篷。

“Charles !你要去哪里?”Raven光着脚冲出来，撑在楼梯扶手上喊。

而Charles根本没有停下来，他推开门：“一人做事一人当，玫瑰是我要的，我会去抵下来。”然后推开门，走进风雪里。

“Charles！！”等他们焦急的跑出门，却发现Charles已经骑着马在风雪里没了踪影。

Charles伏在疾驰的马背上，凛冽的寒风夹杂着雪花，刀尖一样划过他冻得充血的脸颊和鼻尖。等他回头看，家早就迷失在铺天盖地的风雪里了。

“无价之宝。”他贴近马的耳朵说，马嘶鸣一声，加快速度向风雪的中心跑去。

马一直跑到森林的深处才慢下来，因为这时横在Charles面前是通天的荆棘，他们被荆棘交缠节错织成的墙挡住去路，一指长的灰色锋利尖刺让人望而却步，Charles握紧缰绳，他对着荆棘说：“我…我是来代替我父亲的！那支玫瑰花，在我这里！”他呼出的热气消失在白茫茫的雪地里，马原地踏步的蹄声也渐渐慢下来。

荆棘迟疑了一会儿。至少Charles是这么觉得的，因为荆棘接下来就像圣经里描述的一样，摩西分开红海——荆棘分开一条道路，蜿蜒曲折的远方又被大雾覆盖，看不到尽头，他又握了握手中被冻硬的缰绳  
“无价之宝。”他用颤抖着坚定的声音对马说。

马嘶吼一声，向荆棘深处疯了一样飞奔起来，荆棘中间留出来的道路显然不够穿行，尖刺冷酷无情地划过Charles少年人细嫩的双手，划过饱满的脸颊，勾掉了他的披肩，最终勾掉了他绑住柔软卷发的发带，那是他母亲留给他唯一的东西了，他回过头去看，伸出手想抓住，荆棘却在他触手可及的地方自己合上恢复原样，只能离它越来越远，无法看见。Charles有点想哭，他干脆趴下来，抱住马的脖子，脸紧紧贴住马柔软温热的皮肤，闭上眼睛陷入黑暗。

Charles是在马停下来的时候醒来的，他们已经穿过荆棘，到了那座城堡。这里远不像父亲所描述的那么黑暗诡异。Charles跳下马，看着周围——因为他看见的，和他父亲看见的，是截然不同的两幅景色——天空蓝的像想象中的颜色，两侧是一望无际的森林，身后荆棘被高百尺的宏伟瀑布所替代，前方是被玫瑰花藤缠绕住的古老的城堡，还能看到昔日辉煌的痕迹，各色美丽的野花和清脆的鸟叫环绕在他周围。

“他闻起来像什么?”  
“我觉得闻起来像白玫瑰和…我闻不出来，他不会还没分化吧…?”

四下传来窸窸窣窣的交谈声，不过Charles正沉浸在自己的兴奋里，什么都没听到。

“这的主人一定很爱这里。”Charles想着想着就说出来了。

“不好意思，这位小少爷，在这里我要声明一下——这些，都是我们在照料的。主人？从来不管这些。”

Charles吓了一跳，因为他环顾四周，四处空无一人。

“是谁在说话?”

“请你低下头，先生。”声音来自下方。

Charles低下头，看见一把烛台正吹胡子瞪眼地看着他。

“老天！我一定是经历了这些不堪重负疯掉了。”Charles 这么想着并说了出来，“我居然看见一支长着眼睛胡子的烛台叉着腰对我说话！”

“先生，很遗憾您还没疯！我是活的！” 烛台站在草地上，气急败坏地抬着头看着Charles。

Charles弯下腰一把举起烛台，烛台先生气的头顶的蜡烛都开始冒烟。

“放我下来！你真是太无礼了！请放我下来!”它叫起来。

“啊！好的…不好意思！”Charles手忙脚乱的把烛台放在地上，“叫我Charles就好，烛台先生。”  
烛台先生用它的金色底座在Charles前面一跳一跳地往城堡正门去，Charles牵上马加快速度跟了上去。

“你还没见到主人吧，你怎么会见到他。他每天神出鬼没，什么都不管，城堡里的事宜全都是我在操劳，你有行李吗？你一定奔波饿了吧，如果没有行李我先给你去拿点吃点东西，再带你去你的房间。”烛台先生一溜串儿的说完话，气都没喘一下。

“嗯…没有行李…我的确有点饿了。谢谢，这里…”Charles的话还没说完烛台先生立刻继续问：“今年多大了?”

“我19岁，先生。”他有点害羞。

“噢！19岁!真是个好年龄，你一定把Omega们迷得神魂颠倒吧！”

“不！没有！”Charles烧红了脸，掰着手指。

“嗯?没有?也许你是个Omega?”

“…实际上…我还没分化…”Charles有些难以启齿地回答。

“还没分化？”烛台先生猛的停下脚步，回过头来看着Charles，认真打量了他全身上下，并端详了他不知所措的小脸蛋儿。

Charles被看的有些不自在：“有…有什么问题吗？先生。”

“哦！没有！没有问题！”烛台先生像个尽职尽责地导游，“你迟早会见到主人的，他虽然长得很可怕，像一头狮子，比狮子更可怕一点，用野兽来形容也许比较恰当，但是其实他心地还不错。”

Charles在听烛台先生说话的时候并不知道，在他们上方的窗户，有一个散发着厚重压迫感Alpha 气息的黑色强壮身影站在窗户前，在看着他们走进城堡的大门之后，转身离开窗边。

他跟着烛台先生走，房间在西北侧，现在正是夕阳斜照的时候。Charles推开门，烛台先生把盛着精致茶点的托盘放在窗前的桌子上，金色的阳光从爬满了戴安娜玫瑰藤蔓的窗户里透进来，折射在一旁的水池里，水面折射着粼粼的波光，Charles抬起自己布满伤痕的手，让水没过手腕，搅动着冰凉舒适的水，Charles 觉得差不多了，抬起手来却发现自己手上的伤口已经愈合，一点痕迹也没有。他又掬起一捧水，认真清洗脖子和脸。

Charles走到桌子前，拿起精致的银叉，切下红丝绒蛋糕，送到他比红丝绒蛋糕还鲜艳可口的嘴里，立刻沉浸在他无法形容的绵密口感里。这时他才发现蛋糕下还压着一张纸，烫金的花体字在他拿起来的时候一行行显现出来——

''Please go down to the hall for dinner before the last sunsets disappear.''（在最后的夕阳消失之前去吃晚餐。）

等他抬起头，已经是橘黄色的阳光铺在在盖块整块白色兽毛的大床上，折射到床边的一个衣架子上，那上面挂着一套领口镶着一块有近怀表大小品质极好的祖母绿的深绿丝绒的四件套。

钟敲了第七下，流光从高大的落地窗消失，外面一片深蓝色，“嘭”地一声Charles 头顶所有的灯都亮起来，照的整个大厅灯火通明，从四周飘来盛着精美山珍海味的金色盘子落在长桌上，镶着宝石的玲珑酒壶将美酒顷到晶莹剔透的水晶杯里。Charles难以置信地从他原本靠着的紫色软垫椅子上直起身的同时，身后传来脚步声。

声音不紧不慢地一下一下打在大理石的地面上，Charles才突然想起来这应该是一头野兽，因为野兽粗重的呼吸已经近在咫尺。他屏住呼吸，但还是有Alpha的浓重信息素溜了进来，厚重的维吉尼亚雪松混合着攻击性安德卜格烈酒出奇地好闻。Charles眼里还含着泪儿就好奇的使劲儿嗅了嗅从未闻过的信息素。啊，好像还有一点点烟草味儿。Charles心想，维吉尼亚雪松闻久了就会有非常可靠的感觉。这么想着想着，Charles眼里的眼泪也收回去了。

野兽好笑地站在他斜后方看着他深吸一口气，然后琢磨了半天。过了一会儿才开口：“我的信息素好闻吗?”

Charles根本没反应过来，张口就答：“挺好闻的，维吉尼亚雪松闻起来让人感觉很可靠…”说到一半才回过神来，瞪大了眼睛，僵硬地想回头。

野兽看出来他的动作声音一下提高：“不要回头！”

Charles被这一声吓得一哆嗦，野兽在后面看着他樱桃红的小嘴一张一合，眼里啜着泪，开始束手无策，正犹豫要不要转身离开的时候Charles磕磕巴巴的声音问起来：“你…你是野兽吗?”他吸了一下鼻子继续说，“我做好心理准备了，你会杀了我吗？”

“有什么好处吗？”他反问。

“你不杀我吗？太好了！谢谢你！我就知道你不会杀我的！我可以叫你Erik吗？烛台先生说可以……”Charles转过头想看看野兽。

Charles转过头的时候野兽才反应过来，来不及离开被他看见了面孔，迅速裹过巨大的披风消失了。

实际上Charles已经看清了他，最后野兽披风领口的红宝石映了烛光闪了他的眼睛，披风又扬起来吓了他一跳，其实他并没有觉得野兽长得多恐怖。善解人意的Charles冲着空无一人的走廊喊了一声：“其实你没那么恐怖！”

但空旷的大厅除了晃动的水晶灯，仿佛从没有人来过。

隐在黑暗里的野兽背对着声音，却听的真切，心里颤了一下，继续往夜色里走去。

Charles换好早就准备好的纯白睡袍躺在床上，一边回想今天发生的事，一边看着被夜色染蓝的爬满玫瑰的天花板，忽然听见奇怪的声音从窗边传来，他从厚厚的毛皮上轻手轻脚地跳下来，一边水池映着月色把流光映在Charles单薄的身上，看起来让人恍惚。

窸窸窣窣的声音在漆黑的寂静里听起来格外渗人诡异，他走到窗边，借着月光看见窗户上闪着光，仔细看着窗户上，竟然结了一层冰花，窗外已然没有白日的美妙景象，将鸟语花香取而代之的是冰天雪地和枯树，城堡外墙的玫瑰花也全部枯萎成灰土色，覆着一层冰霜。

他伸手想去触摸窗户，指尖尚未碰到窗户，冰花就瞬间汇聚成尖刺刺破了玻璃，直逼Charles胸口而来！

“啊！！”Charles叫出声，冰尖划破了Charles胸口，虽然只是破了表皮，但是还是有血沾到冰尖上，一点点染出白色的睡衣。

Charles的血瞬间被冰尖吸收，月光忽然变得不再柔和，而且惨白寒冷。与此同时冰花迅速多了起来，汇聚成长长短短的尖刺，刺碎了玻璃冲着Charles而来，房间里的温度瞬间降低。Charles的尖叫出的哈气也消失在寒冷的房间里，冰顺着墙壁向他蔓延过来。

Charles拿起烛台先生留给他的一支快要烧完的蜡烛，赤着脚跑出房间。

整座城堡漆黑安静，这一层上了岁数的木地板发出咯吱咯吱的响声，钟突然敲了12下，掩盖了冰蔓延的喀啦喀啦的声音。寒气透过Charles的后背，仿佛要凝结了他鲜活跳动的心脏，他一边跑一边无助地带着哭腔喊：“有人吗！”

回应他的只有好像没有尽头的走廊的回声，和他自己的脚步声。一支蜡烛只能照亮一小片区域，甚至都不能勉勉强强照亮Charles脚下的路，在奔跑中即将燃烧殆尽，渗出冷汗的手中无力握住烛台，咣当掉在地上，被追来的冰霜冻住熄灭，来不及回头弯腰捡起来，脚掌就被冰尖刺破流出血来。

Charles只能不顾一切踉跄着往前跑。

“啊——！！”在黑暗中被地毯绊住，Charles绝望地闭上眼睛。眼泪还没来得及滑落就被寒冷凝结在颤抖的脸上。

但是并没有Charles想象中的事情发生，他落在一个温暖的怀里，被一双有力的手臂抱住，带有皮革混有雪松，麝香烟草的厚实的披风将他整个人包裹起来，冰刺好像有所顾忌地停下来，试探着不敢向前进，却又不甘心地不肯后退。

Charles颤抖着无力的双腿想直起身，却被一把抱起来，突如其来的失重感让他紧紧抓住这双手臂主人的衣服。他抬起头，看到被浓密棕色长毛掩盖的兽面，小心翼翼地说：“谢谢你。”

野兽停住脚步低下头用复杂的灰绿色眼睛看着他：“你不怕我？”

野兽抬起头，挥挥手冰霜就全化成了白雾，他从鼻子里哼了一声，算是搭理他。

“我叫Charles，Charles Xavier，叫我Charles就好了。”

野兽继续走，这次连哼都没哼一下。

“…你叫什么?我总不能叫你野兽吧？好歹告诉我你的名字吧…”

野兽深吸一口气。

“我能叫你Erik吗？”Charles闪着眼睛看着他。

“……随你便吧。”

Charles伸出手想揽住他的脖子，看了看他的表情，又把手缩回去，舔了舔嘴唇，小心翼翼地问：“我…我能搂着你的脖子吗…我怕掉下去…”

“我不是抱着你呢吗？”Erik有点不耐烦“你再说话我就把你扔下去！”

Charles只好委屈巴巴地瞪着他的一双小鹿眼，抿着嘴用手抓住Erik身上的衣服，可怜兮兮地开口：“可是我怕…Erik，求你了。”

Erik撇他一眼，算是默许了怀里冰凉的小东西并不算太过分的要求。

Charles心满意足地搂住Erik的脖子，找了个舒服的地方靠着，冰凉顺着厚实的棕红色毛透进Erik的胸前，让他清醒起来。

Erik抽动鼻子：“你还没分化?”

“还没…有什么问题吗?”

“没事。”Erik用肩膀顶开门。

二  
私设：Omega分化前会精神脆弱，容易暴怒或哭泣

城堡大到像迷宫，走廊望不到头，蜡烛在他们前面亮起又在他们身后熄灭，沉重的脚步声地毯被地毯吞没，Charles松懈下来的神经指引着他把脸埋进Alpha的斗篷里，Erik忽然停下，左侧一扇门吱呀一声自己打开，墙壁上的烛光摇曳，照的房间灯火通明。

Charles的好奇心又让他待不住的在Erik怀里扭来扭去，睁着眼睛打量周围。“嘶！”乱动牵扯到胸口的伤口，小鹿眼里又汪满了泪花抬起来看着他 。

Erik没看他，迅速抽回手：“我去收拾你弄出来的残局，”说着扔了个小宝石瓶子给他，“涂上这个，一会就好了。”

他说完就准备离开，却被Charles倾身伸手一把抓住斗篷，瞪着可怜兮兮的眼睛看着Erik，哼哼唧唧地在床边晃荡他光裸的脚踝——Erik的床太高他甚至够不到地。

“你还有什么问题？”Erik开始不耐烦了。

“你知道我叫什么了吗？”Charles讪讪地松开手，但嘴还不肯罢休。

“跟我有什么关系？”Erik拍拍自己的斗篷。

“我刚告诉过你！“Charles往后缩着肩膀——他被Erik锋利的爪子吓到了。

Erik没理他，转头又准备往外走，Charles急了，跳下床扑过去拽住Erik的衣角——

“吼——！“野兽，是野兽的叫声，他转头露出尖锐的獠牙冲Charles吼，Charles吓住了，他踉跄着往后退，没走两步双腿一软摔到地上，惊恐地盯着他，Erik收起獠牙转身不去看他。Charles被一下子吓傻了，现在才回过神，止不住地哭起来，金豆子吧嗒吧嗒地直往下掉，打湿胸前的伤口，含有盐分的泪水让还没愈合的新伤染红了棉质睡衣，大片大片地往周围浸出来。

Erik瞬间后悔了，束手无措起来，来回踱步伸出手想给Charles擦眼泪又不敢冲动，伸出手又收回来，就这样重复了好几个回合，Erik心一横，直接俯下身下意识地拿起斗篷就给Charles擦了眼泪，擦到一半突然意识到问题手停在半空中，烦躁地直起身从喉咙里发出暴躁的声音。Charles就是流眼泪，也不说话，没动作，任由Erik在房间里踱来踱去，过了好一会，Charles抬起哭的红肿的眼睛看着他，还是止不住的抽搭，鼻尖也红了，双颊因为缺氧也泛红了，伸出小粉舌头舔舔嘴唇，又反着流光。

“你…你以后不能冲我吼。”哭的上气不接下气打着小哭嗝儿。

Erik不说话。眼看着Charles又要哭，又后悔起来自己说的话，忙不迭地补充：“行行行，你别哭了。“Erik忍住想要破窗而出顺着城墙爬上北面塔楼上雕塑的头，站在方圆百里的制高点上怒吼一声发泄的欲望。

想是那么想，实际上被镇住的Erik只得主动拧开瓶子抓过Charles的脚，尽量轻柔地用指腹给他上药。伤口在接触到冰凉的药膏后开始以肉眼可怜的速度愈合，Charles被兽毛弄得痒起来，咬着下嘴唇努力不笑出来。

上完药Charles才注意到自己衣着有多不得体，皱皱巴巴不说，白睡袍被他弄的脏兮兮的，摔倒时还撕裂了几块，尽管平时不注意，现在他还是局促地拽了拽破破烂烂的衣领。Erik环视了一圈自己的房间，苦恼地抓起搭在椅背上的一件暗色睡袍——他正准备换来着，但是听见走廊里的动静，外套都没脱随手放下就出去了。

“穿这个吧。“

Charles抹了把脸，手上的土还没洗，蹭得像个小花猫。Erik转身不去看他，不自在地挠了挠鼻子，没看见Charles把那件睡袍放在鼻子底下闻了闻。Charles窸窸窣窣地穿好了，拽了拽Erik的衣摆：“我饿了，你这有吃的吗？”

Erik转过身，看着因为体型差异穿在Charles身上松松垮垮的袍子，袍子非常争气地把能露的全露了出来，不该露的也基本露的差不多。Erik承认深色的袍子衬的小东西皮肤如凝雪，眼睛更深邃，但是他还是很绝望。

Erik俯下身，绝望地解开他打了蝴蝶结的睡袍，抬起Charles瘦弱的胳膊时颤了一下，他做好了"Charles看起来就是个发育不良的瘦弱小东西"的心理准备，但是没想到抬起他的胳膊就像抬起一块棉花絮一样，抬起眼睛看了看Charles。

Charles也歪着头看着他，意思是怎么了?他重新低下头，用力把本来他穿着正好的衣服在Charles身上整整裹了两圈，然后又把丝绸的带子裹了两圈，勉勉强强在腰的左侧系了一个蝴蝶结，直起身来准备往外走。

Charles在他身后抓住他的袖子，在Erik发飙之前踮起脚勾住他的脖子，轻轻在他脸的左侧落下一个吻。

“谢谢。”Charles松开他的脖子，让脚后跟重新回到地面上，看着还弯着腰瞪大了眼睛没反应过来的Erik，咬住了下嘴唇双颊开始泛红。

夜晚总是让人神志不清做出一些白天后悔的事情。Erik这么想着还是没能阻止被冰冻了几百年的心脏狠狠抽了一下。

“走吧…”被咬的充血的下唇泛着水光从牙齿里解脱出来，轻轻吐出动人心魄的柔声细语来，又手动扯扯Erik的袖子。

Erik回过神来推开面前厚重的门，踏出房间的第一步Charles就感受到了寒冷，加快两步紧紧抓住Erik衣服的袖子，抬起头看看Erik没有拒绝，就直接搂住Erik的胳膊，整个人就要挂在他身上小心翼翼地踮着脚走在木地板上。

Erik放慢脚步，野兽的视力在黑暗中还可以看的很远，而普通人类是伸手不见五指。他顺手拿起放在一边的守夜灯，提着给Charles照亮脚下。

一直下了楼梯Charles的手才松下来一些，Erik才感觉到自己的袖子都被他手里的冷汗浸透了，抬起温暖的兽手，握住少年人细嫩冰凉的手，忍不住多搓了两下。

走到放了甜点的长排桌前，烛火亮起来，才将黑夜驱赶远一些。精美的甜点摆放整齐在桌子上，金托盘里刻着精美花纹的银刀漂浮在空中，正切着整块滴着巧克力糖浆的蛋糕。野兽绅士地给Charles拉开椅子后，坐到长桌的另一端，隔着长桌双手交叉搭在胸前，看着Charles。

“你不吃吗?”Charles嘴角沾着糖霜开口问，他真的称得上狼吞虎咽，白天消失不见的食欲在午夜过后变本加厉地找回来。

“我不吃这些。”Erik坐在长桌另一端，隔得远远的。

“…唔…可是这个真的很好吃！”把长着卷毛的脑袋底下去叉气一块蛋糕抬起手向Erik努力伸过去，但是长桌实在太长了，不能怪Charles胳膊短。野兽呲出他整整齐齐骇人的二十八颗牙齿，发出很轻的吼声。

“吃一下嘛！真的很好吃！”还更加努力地冲绝望的野兽伸了伸胳膊。

Erik索性不理他，慢慢开口：“这里没有四季，夜晚是寒冬，白日是春夏，黄昏是深秋。只有后面的山峰常年覆盖冰雪，和山下的湖永远结着冰。你今天白天见到的烛台先生，还有你没见到的茶壶太太和小茶杯，它们在晚上会陷入沉睡，叫不醒。至于那些冰，这里夜晚的一切都是嗜血的，但是它们不敢靠近我，而你，是唯一的活物。”

Charles不停地往他沾了巧克力的嘴里送松软的蛋糕，这已经是第三块了。

等Charles吃完，他们再走上楼，两侧的蜡烛随着他们走的进度亮起来，走过的地方再熄灭掉。Erik看着斜上方，Charles跟不上他的速度，Erik 一步顶他三步，他只好小跑着爬上楼梯去追上Erik。

“我…我能不回去一个人睡吗?”Charles气喘吁吁地开口。

“不能。”Erik背着手，站在房间门口。

“我害怕。“Charles一点也看不出来刚哭过了，理直气壮地瞪着他。

“就一晚。“Erik握住自己房间的门把手，看着Charles欢呼着跳上自己的床。

彻夜长谈总是拉近感情的好机会，一直到天空泛了鱼肚白，窗外的玫瑰藤蔓开始抽新枝新叶，以飞快的速度接出幼嫩的花苞来，Charles才枕着Erik的胳膊匆匆睡去。Erik拿起一边的枕头，小心翼翼地把胳膊抽出来，给Charles垫上枕头，轻轻从房间里出去，反锁了门，在门口等候多时的烛台，跟着他拐了个弯，消失在一扇暗门里。

等Charles再次醒来，已经是下午了。他躺在床上，回忆着到底都发生了什么，看着高高天花板上的壁画，那上面画的是一场盛宴，有些年头地缺了些片段，多了些蜿蜒的裂缝，他顺着看下去，却被一面破旧的帘子挡住了余下的部分。他从床上爬起来，太过柔软的床让Charles找不到重心点，东倒西歪地跳到床一边的椅子上，努力伸着手去够挂在天花板上厚重墨绿色帘子的一个角，他实在是太专心了，都没有听到门外越来越近的脚步声。

终于够着了，Charles的小脸憋的通红。

“刺啦——！”  
“咔哒。”

布料撕裂的声音和门锁被打开的声音同时发出。

Erik推开门就看见Charles憋得满脸通红坐在椅子上，两条腿甚至够不着地，晃晃荡荡地吊在空中。这一切看起来有点诡异，但是他又说不出来哪里有不对劲。他准备把手里的提拉米苏给Charles，因为他发现Charles已经两眼放光地盯着他手上的小盘子。刚准备说吃吧，就发生了让他更加后悔留住这个小东西的事情。

呼啦——

“啊！！！！”

被拉扯的帘子不堪重负掉到了Charles身上，盖住了整个小东西，顺便扬起一阵灰尘，吹到了Erik手里的提拉米苏上，最后落下来的角打翻了Erik桌子上昨晚去找Charles时太匆忙没来得及盖上盖子的墨水瓶，泼了一地，还溅到了Erik的衣服上和他的床上。

Charles现在像个幽灵一样在巨大的幕布里挣扎，不知道野兽把他蒙了一层灰尘捏碎了一半盘子的提拉米苏放到了一边的桌子，用手捂着脸抬起头绝望地无声嘶吼。

等Erik放下手，看见鼓起的包已经不动了，乖巧地呆在那，让他甚至怀疑Charles 是不是已经窒息了。胡乱摸索着，直到摸到Charles温热的头顶，提起那一块帘子，刺啦一声撕了个口子，Charles顶着乱糟糟的棕色小卷发毛茸茸的脑袋露了出来，用那种Erik最没有抵抗力的眼神抿着嘴看着他。

他们就这么僵持了好久，直到Charles冲着他咧出一个讨好的笑，就是把头扬起来，眼睛眯起来，模仿Erik，多露几颗牙齿的那种。然后赶在Erik发飙把他提着领子从窗户里扔出去之前跪到椅子上搂住Erik的脖子在他右侧的脸上吧唧亲了一口。

“我就知道你会来救我的，”然后乖巧地再坐回去。“Erik，我就知道。“

“这个壁画到底讲的是什么啊？”Charles小心翼翼地抬起手，指了指上面，想转移话题。

Erik顺着他指的方向看过去，看见泛黄的壁画上描绘的是他曾经的辉煌：王宫里从小就是焦点的Alpha长子，婚礼庆典是空前绝后的盛大与奢靡，还痴迷于打猎，尤其喜欢那只一直没到手的金鹿，他带领军队征战了四方，归来在父王脚下袭承了王位。从这里开始，壁画的色调从明黄转成阴暗，笔触也变得锋利有棱角，更像是后来填上去的。壁画开始描绘在暴虐无道的国王，苦不堪言的百姓，还有他一直追逐的金鹿，最后他得偿所愿杀死了那只金鹿，那只鹿就是森林的精灵，也是他最爱的王后，肚子里有他骨肉的，他的Omega。

“…没什么。一些神话。”Erik低下头，没再看Charles，丢给他一套衣服，转身出门去了。  
Charles低下头看了看手上的衣服，这次是红珊瑚做装饰的暗红色四件套。

Charles穿着规矩的礼服在目光所及的地方瞎逛，遇见了茶壶太太，和她的儿子小茶杯玩捉迷藏，躲到一面幕布后面，从破旧帘子的洞里往外看，后面一道银光闪过，吸引了Charles的注意力。

刚刚匆忙躲进来的时候没有打量里面，阳光细细地从裂缝里透进来，反射在尽头的光源上。  
Charles感觉一种无形的力量在引着他向尽头走去，尽头是一面泛着银色水波的镜子，边上雕刻着一只石鹿，灰色的眼睛仿佛带着期待地看着他，他缓缓抬起手，小心翼翼地轻轻触碰了不知是镜面还是水面的银色圆幕，在他触碰到的地方泛起一层涟漪，向周围散去，Charles吓了一跳，从里面传来乐声和交谈的声音。

画面渐渐清晰起来，把Charles吓了一跳，因为他看见镜子里站着一个长得跟他一模一样的人，对着他整理和他一样的棕色卷发，就像没有看见他一样。这是很久以前发生的事情。  
里面从远处出现一个黑发碧眼的男人，是个Beta，叫着Charles的名字向镜子里的人走来。

“Charles ！原来你在这!”他踏着轻快的步子向Charles走来。Charles没有理他，继续整理他的领子和袖口。

远处传来号角声，是他们最骄傲的王子打猎回来了，Charles听见这号角声，转身什么也不顾地往城堡正门跑去，脸上带着的是只有坠入爱河的人才会有的表情，黑发青年跟在他身后不紧不慢地走下楼梯。打猎归来的一群小猎犬也冲他跑过来，跟在他脚下嗅他身上香甜的味道。

Alpha的信息素扑面而来，镜子外的Charles甚至怀疑自己也闻到了这味道，酒精味混着雪松烟草，因为激烈的骑马运动绒皮革味儿散发的更加浓郁。

“你回来了！”Charles冲向门口逆光身材伟岸，搭着朋友肩膀，几乎要遮住外面透进来的光的人影跑去。

门口的人看见Charles从金色的楼梯上跑下来，松开朋友的肩膀，跨大步子向气喘吁吁的的人影张开手臂。Charles没来得及跳下最后一节阶梯，就被烟草和雪松烈酒的味道紧紧抱住，站在楼梯上都没有情人高，勾住自己Alpha的脖子，交换了一个无比激烈缠绵的湿吻。过了良久，他终于松开怀里Charles充血的嘴唇，一路亲吻他光滑的下巴和脖子，用嘴去找Charles领口的扣子，用牙咬住不放，想进一步发展下去。

“别闹！这这么多人呢…”遭到制止后只好抬起脸来，不舍地把脸埋进怀里的人柔软的脖子，使劲蹭着他洁白的颈窝，贪婪地闻着Charles身上香甜的味道。

“你又去猎杀那只鹿了?”Charles喘着气问。

“…嗯，”他恋恋不舍地从爱人的身上抬起脸来，搂着他的腰把他从楼梯上抱下来“我觉得自己一定要猎杀到它，才有资格和你在一起。”

“哦得了吧我亲爱的，你就是想满足自己的虚荣欲望。”Charles虽还迷离着他泛着水雾的湛蓝色的迷人双眼，瘫在爱人的怀里，但很认真地对他说“放过那只鹿吧，算求你了，Erik。”

镜子外的Charles睁大双眼，难以置信地继续看着。“Erik?”

被称为Erik的男人恍若未闻，嬉笑着又索取一个香吻，就被一群朋友强扯着拉走了，吵吵闹闹地远去了，临走前还留给Charles一个飞吻，引来一片口哨声。

风吹起遮挡这地方的帘子，傍晚金色的阳光映射在画面上，Charles回过头，看见外面已经泛红的夕阳，没有继续关注镜子，向外面跑去。

墙上的花藤开始枯萎，窸窸窣窣地掉下来，开始有寒风吹起来，吹的后面的树林成了一片金红。枯萎的速度亦步亦趋地跟着他，他奔跑起来。

“一定要在最后的夕阳消失之前坐到餐厅里。”

他想起野兽临走之前嘱咐他的话，加快速度往前跑去。枯萎的速度跟着他的脚步，等Charles气喘吁吁地跑进大厅，钟已经敲过了，也就是说，他迟到了。虽然因为剧烈运动，心跳不规则的加快，但他前所未有的感觉到心安。

Erik信息素的味道还残留在大厅里，说明他刚刚离开，Charles大口的喘气，吸进不少维吉尼亚雪松的味道。

这个味道让人安心。Charles心想，闻起来就很可靠。心跳慢慢平复下来，环视四周，却没有发现野兽的身影，当他只好走到椅子前准备拉开椅子时，椅子自己向后退去，示意Charles坐下，野兽压抑着一点怒火的声音从楼梯上传来。

“你迟到了。”他站在开阔的楼梯上，三盏水晶灯上六百根蜡烛的光都要被他的身影挡住，背光使得Charles只能看清他的轮廓。

“我…”灯光太过明亮，照的Charles有些恍惚，依稀觉得这个画面在哪里见过，也不知道回答些什么。

好在Erik走下楼梯，没再追究这个问题，点点头示意他坐下。

“你的房间已经重新布置好了，晚上不要乱跑。”他还是看着Charles不停喝水。

接下来很多日子Charles都百无聊赖地转着城堡，基本把他能去的，没有锁门的房间，都转了一遍。包括阴暗空旷的地牢，不时能看见已经寂静多年的枯骨。当然，这种地方他不会一个人去，他会拉着无奈的Erik一起去，在他准备掉头就走的时候拉住他，揽住他的脖子，在他左边或右边的脸上亲一下。

这一天夜幕降临时，Charles躺在跟他刚到的那是一模一样的房间里，今天外面没有再结冰，但是月色被厚重的云层遮住，乌漆漆的夜晚被隔绝在看起来无比脆弱的玻璃外，这让只有一支蜡烛照明的Charles毫无安全感。他害怕，辗转反侧，他想念父亲和姐姐们，想念面目可怖却好闻又已经足够温柔的Erik，直到蜡烛熄灭才浅浅睡去。

Charles做了一个梦，梦里有个温柔的声音在说着模糊悠远的话。“前进——前进——”Charles头晕目眩地前进，穿过黑暗的空间——那些盲目的试探者就在那儿摸索，在那黑暗拥挤的深渊。  
前进——前进——穿过那些尖叫声、咯咯的笑声，以及那有知觉的黑暗虚空——接着在某个神圣却模糊的远方。

一副图案和一个念头突然凭空出现在了即将毁灭的Charles面前，被汗黏糊的鼻口在那儿推搡着，而无法名状的东西也在嗤笑着——飞奔向最终的毁灭。

他完全不清楚自己在清醒还是在做梦。

那个声音还在说——“转身，转身——”仿佛转身就要回到孤单的童年，但Charles开始转身。转身——转身——但Charles还能转身。

忽然间他看见一扇门，是他爬满了粉红雪山房间的门，他正想推开门，镜子里被唤作Erik的人就把另一个Charles扛在肩上，笑闹着用力撞开门，一把将他扔到柔软的大床上，急着压上去，迫不及待地胡乱寻找香甜的可口的嘴唇，却被身下的人挣扎出来的手捂住了嘴。

Charles在他的阴影里用他祈求的蓝眼睛看着身上的人，缓缓开口：“我希望你不要再猎杀那只鹿了，好吗?”

Charles不明白这只鹿为什么这么重要，但是那个Alpha静静地看着他，没有摇头也没有点头，过了良久，他才把眼睛低下来，交换了一个简单的，没有任何欲望，只包含了爱意的吻，然后低沉着磁性的嗓音，答应了这个无伤大雅的要求。

“但是我有一个要求，”他哑着嗓子补充，“我要你给我生一个儿子，他会是我的继承人。”  
Charles笑出了声，扬起头在他左颊留下一个吻。

把Charles从梦里唤醒的是雷声，狂风吹打着枯萎的玫瑰藤蔓，闪电惨白的光照亮了床上的人影，雷声惊出Charles一身冷汗，他被突然吓醒，看见外面的狂风暴雨，张牙舞爪地想冲破这一层脆弱却坚强的玻璃屏障。Charles的睡衣被冷汗浸透，头发湿哒哒地黏在额头上，他顾不上什么旁的，本能地跳下床，用力推开门，赤着脚往Erik的房间跑去。

“我要去找Erik!”这个念头在Charles脑子里孤零零地无比坚定，像是找到了他就不会再有什么吓人的事情发生，是雷电还是恶魔都奈何不了他，不教他害怕，好像就是温暖的，安全的。  
风从黑暗的走廊里呼啸着吹过，他往尽头跑去，闻到熟悉的松柏味，终于慢下来，却被一扇厚重的雕花木门挡在外面。

Charles一边叫着Erik的名字，一边用力地用杂乱无章的节奏捶打Erik房间的这扇门，他双脚双手发软，就算是在平时他也推不动这扇门。

Erik正在他才彻底擦净墨水痕迹的桌子前，点着刚刚燃起来的蜡烛写些东西，就听见外面Charles着急、带着哭腔的叫着他的名字，颤抖着说“求你了Erik …”，杂乱无章的拍门声连他桌子上的烛光都抖了抖。

Erik想置之不理，但是他一个字都写不下去，纸上最后一个单词“again”看起来有点颤栗，急促地他放下笔，匆忙站起来的那一瞬间他感觉到解脱，他大步跨过地上被Charles弄下来的凌乱布料，急不可待地伸出手，在触到门的那一刻用力拉开两扇厚重的木门，看见Charles抬着头惊恐地看着他，额头的卷发被冷汗打湿黏在一起，眼里的眼泪往下流，滴到地上，手停留在半空中，身后一片黑暗。Erik才意识到他没有带蜡烛，他是一路跑过漆黑的走廊，来找他的。

还没等Erik问他怎么了，Charles就一头扑到他怀里，把脸深深埋在他裸露着温暖兽毛的胸膛上，用两只瘦弱的胳膊紧紧抱住他的腰，拽住他身上绛紫色的丝绸睡袍，用力的指节发白的拧住布料，呜呜地哭起来。

三  
「在这种新生活最初的日子里，他这个多年没有爱过也没有任何人爱他的人偶尔也会有像：真诚令他无比愉快的时候。」

…还没等Erik问他怎么了，Charles就一头扑到他怀里，把脸深深埋在他裸露着温暖兽毛的胸膛上，用两只瘦弱的胳膊紧紧抱住他身上绛紫色的丝绸睡袍，指节发白的拧住布料，呜呜地哭起来。  
——————————————————————

Erik的手僵在空中，手足无措地看埋扑在他怀里的Charles，寒冷的风从无尽的黑暗走廊里吹来，呼啸着略过他，吹得蜡烛在惶恐的颤抖中几近熄灭。他用一只手关上门，用另一只手犹豫了一会抱住Charles颤抖的肩膀，布料被他的冷汗浸湿，黏黏糊糊地贴在后背上。Erik温热的手掌捂住他的后心，小心翼翼地带着他一步步走到床边，把他从自己身上拉下来，问他怎么了，Charles抽抽搭搭地讲完了雷声、风声，和这些天他看见的所有莫名其妙的画面。

当他说完停下来时，看见Erik把脸埋在心里，坐在他对面的椅子上，疲惫地耸着肩膀。脆弱的烛光摇曳着生姿，房间一明一暗，所有的东西在墙上投出巨大的影子。

“你曾经是人吗？”Charles问。

但是Erik一言不发。过了良久他站起身，用马上烧完的蜡烛点燃了另一支，放在床头，沉默着给Charles盖上被子，然后走了出去。Charles把脸埋在浓郁Alpha信息素的睁着眼睛看着虚晃的烛光，恍惚着慢慢的睡着了。

他做了一个梦，漫长又疲惫，他在梦里奔跑。不停奔跑，直到双腿双手都用来奔跑，头顶长出的漂亮的鹿角不像雄鹿那样可以当作凶器，身体的肌肉线条也不似幕鹿那么柔软，而是在两者之间取了最黄金的比值，皮毛顺滑地泛着金色的光，随着他的奔跑在阳光下反射着林间落下的光，轻盈地如同一片金箔，但在他开始打消疑惑享受奔跑的畅快时，突然腹部猛烈的下坠感让他跳不起来，险些摔倒在草地上。

Charles惊醒了，那失重感简直让他怀疑现实，他眨一下眼睛，就忘了跳跃的欢喜，再眨一下，画面就像海底一样遥远了，只有失重感还久久不肯离去。他喘着粗气掀开被子，摸着自己平坦的小腹，什么也想不起来，于是索性躺倒重新睡觉，可接下来他再没做梦了。

第二天的早晨，Erik站在那颗从一百年前就没有再去过的玫瑰树下，仰头看着从茂密的树叶下钻 出的细碎阳光。他被玫瑰花香环绕着，抬头却看见冰湖化开，澄澈蔚蓝的水在阳光下闪着波澜。  
他有一百年没有来过这颗树下了。他快觉得自己都要释然了，就连执念也在漫长的时光中被消磨殆尽。

傍晚时Charles醒了，甚至不记得失重的恐慌，他睡的昏天黑地，窗户开着，冷风吹进来，他裹上Erik的大氅——甚至有些重，他光着脚走出去，也不知道往哪里去，不知不觉就走到了塔楼，他去看墙上挂着的钟——自从两个月前他来到这里，到处都挂上了表，烛台先生还抱怨来着，说城堡里无处不充斥着滴答滴答的噪音。

塔楼顶层有光。Charles看了看旋转的楼梯，烈烈大风从塔尖呼啸而下，吹进他的头发里，吹的他睁不开眼，Charles抓起拖在地上的毛氅裹紧领口，又深又猛的吸了一口凌烈的空气，他确信里面有动物血的腥味——还很新鲜。

Charles迈开步子，对未知的好奇和害怕让他激动的不能自己，他拎着毛氅步子迈得飞快，楼梯旋转着将要抵达尽头，墙壁上出现了火光和摇晃的黑影，还有撕扯的声音和野兽的低吼，Charles的心脏狂擂着，他屏住呼吸继续走，很快，他就看到野兽的背影——是真正的野兽，在撕扯着一只早已经看不出是什么的动物，血溅到已经肮脏的不行的墙上，死去的动物随着撕扯晃动。

Charles吓得靠着墙叫了出来，他试图捂住嘴，但没来得及，野兽听见声响回过头，看见楼梯上站着的Charles，斗篷都掉到他脚边的地上。

他看见Charles眼里的恐惧在放大，他不知道哪里来的力气，光着脚向外面的冰湖飞奔而去。Erik回过神，追着Charles跑去，巨大的披风扬起来，遮住了越来越浓的大雾，Charles已经跑出了大门，向外面一片白茫茫跑去。Charles踏上已经开裂的冰层，湖面发出卡啦的声响，裂纹也追着他去了。

“Charles ！”大雾越来越浓，伸手不见五，只剩下远处Erik咆哮着喊他名字的声音。  
Charles在湖面上迷失了方向，不知往哪里跑着，他光着脚，刺骨的冰冷让他开始意识涣散。

突然从后面扑来一个黑影，Erik从后面追上他，将他扑倒在冰面上，Charles就这么软绵绵地倒了下去，Erik甚至没来的及用手垫住他的后背，不让冰凉的寒气逼入Charles单薄的身体。  
Charles躺在冰面上，萎靡着眼睛看着压在他身上的Erik ，他们就这么看着对方，谁都没有说话。

Erik慢慢向下压，去靠近Charles冰凉鲜红的嘴唇，Charles闭上了眼睛，呼吸也变轻了，果酒的甜香和清冽的玫瑰花越来越近，他们像一对青涩的情人，小心翼翼地靠近对方。当他们的嘴唇中间就只剩下一片玫瑰花瓣的距离时——身后的裂纹追上了他们，开裂在受力最大的Charles身下。

Charles瞬间掉进冰冷的湖水里，刺骨让他睁开双眼，向Erik伸出手，他的名字还没从他嘴里吐出来，水就灌进了Charles的鼻腔，在丧失意识前，他听见Erik的声音，和伸出来抓空的手。

“我爱你，不管你们是不是一个人，或者你们毫无关联，我爱你，你只需要知道我爱你，你就是你，你是一个独立的个体，我爱的就只是我面前的这个Charles ——我唯一的Charles 。“

————————————————————————————————————————

王子和随从们在捕猎，为首的王子盯紧了正在湖边喝水的金鹿，他压低了声音，却压不低声音里的兴奋：“你们看啊！它多漂亮…它金色的皮…”

金鹿停止喝水，抬起头发现危险在逼近，警觉的耳朵竖起来，紧接着飞奔起来。Erik的猎狗们也随着追捕的本能跑起来。

“它是我的！”为首的Alpha一声令下，后面的马也跑起来。他们在茂密的树林里奔跑，金鹿被追赶着跳过横在面前的树枝，突然前方毫无遮挡地暴露在天光下——它慌不择路地跑进了城堡前的迷宫。Alpha已经志在必得，他松开缰绳，举起金弩，嘴角上扬的笑已经藏不住了，他的猎狗也分为三路从各个方向进入到迷宫中去。

金鹿迷失了方向，它身后是猎狗，前方是猎狗，它向另一边转去，却正对上Erik手里的蓄势待发的金箭，转身向城堡跑去，却把柔软脆弱的胸部袒露出来。

王子骁勇善战，在战场上百发百中，在这里也不例外——他扣下扳机，弩箭向金鹿射去。  
金鹿停下来，缓慢地、踉跄着转身，接着倒在了地上——金箭已经得意地插在它的胸前。

猎狗向他跑去，被跳下马的王子赶走，他看见金鹿的眼睛是世上最清澈的蓝色，无比熟悉，这颜色只配汪在王后爱琴海一样的眼睛里，他目不转睛地看着它的眸子，金鹿就在众目睽睽之下，变成了一个人。他细嫩的皮肤灼烫在日光下，他的头发是柔软的棕色卷发，他的眼睛是世上最清澈的蓝。Erik扔掉手里的金弩，慌乱绝望地跑到Charles面前，软下双腿跪在他身旁，用颤抖的双手扶起瘫软在地上的人。

Charles只是认真地看着他，用满满包含爱意的眼睛看着他，抬起手想摸上爱人的脸颊，另一只手牵住Erik的手，缓慢地放到自己微微隆起的小腹上。Erik感觉到手心里传来的炽热在一点点消逝，他震惊地看着Charles的眼睛，抓住他的手贴上嘴唇，痛苦的眼泪掉在地上，被滚烫的地面蒸发。

“还没来得及，告诉——…”Omega像感受不到疼痛，笑着断断续续地说。

他把手捂在Omega已经因怀孕而柔软的胸前淌着血的伤口上，用力想捂住潺潺流出的鲜血。而他只是带着微笑看着他，看不够似的，他快喘不上气来了，费力地开口告诉Erik——他是森林之灵的孩子，他想知道人们口中的爱情是什么，擅自跑出来。

“…谢谢你，谢谢你Erik …你让我知道什么是…爱…”Charles眼睛里的眼泪滑落在地上，滴到他流出的鲜血上，迅速长出了玫瑰，开出了Erik所见过最美的玫瑰花。

乌云突然在他们头顶上聚集，带着电闪雷鸣遮住了天光。“父亲！请您饶恕他…他让您的孩子知道什么是爱！”Charles抬起头，冲着乌云的中心喊道“他给…了我世上最好的爱…请您饶恕他吧！”

当Omega再看了他最后一眼，巨大的藤蔓就从他柔软的身体里爆发着破土而出，Erik也在喊着Charles名字的时候变成一头野兽。

四

Erik最终抓住了Charles，他抓住了Charles敞开的衣领，没有再一次葬送那双深深看着他的蓝色眸子。他把Charles带回去在泉水里泡着，自己则在边上一直坐着，等待Charles醒来，一等就是不眠不休的七天。他日夜守在Charles身旁，茶壶太太沏的茶变得冰凉后又重新沏一壶，小茶杯每天都来看Charles，问他为什么Charles还没来和它一起捉迷藏。

他要被不知道哪里是尽头的等待逼疯了，烦躁地砸掉了一切可以摔碎的东西，城堡里每一天都乌云密布着压抑，没有一朵玫瑰花继续开放，夜晚的狂风和暴雪也变得死寂，寂静的只能听见Erik沉重的呼吸和Charles微弱的心跳。当这些日子以来的第一束阳光历尽艰辛穿过厚重的云层，透过玫瑰瓣照到Erik身上时，Charles睁开双眼，无神地看着熟悉的天花板——这是他的房间。当感觉慢慢回到他的身体里，血液流动到四肢百骸。

在泉水里浮着泡了不知多久，Charles毫无意识地去看四周。

他模糊地看见窗口坐着一个人影——是Erik。Charles不知道他在那儿坐了多久，但是他心里有说不清楚的安全感涌上来，眼泪也随之而来。他艰难地想从水里出来，但这毫无用处。水声了叫醒了沉沉欲睡的Erik，让他转过头看见水里的Charles。

Charles张嘴想叫他，但却被一股黏腻的甜味糊住了喉咙，最终只拨乱水纹发出一声绵软的叹息。

Erik听到了——也闻到了，是青芒果和菖蒲的芬芳与青涩被捣碎洒在无花果酱上，乳香脂树裹住他的肺，让他的呼吸声像旧风箱一样粗重，Erik不敢走过去，却又不受控制地走过去，他仿佛置身花园，夏季的茉莉落在水池边——不是仿佛，Charles本身就是一座花园。

Erik犹豫着把他从水里抱起来，香味就像蛇一样钻进他的脑袋里，Charles努力抬起头去看他，嘴唇惨白，脸色却殷红，抬起手臂揪住Erik胸口凌乱的衣领，散发着光明与生命之香，慷慨丰盛又熠熠生辉，它摇曳生辉地染在尼罗河堤岸上，串联过去、现在与未来的永恒的时间，Erik不敢看他，又挪不开眼睛，只能小心翼翼地把他放到床上，

属于一个香甜的Omega的信息素。  
他完全没想到他的生命里会出现这样的情况。

Erik震惊地看着不知所措的Charles，他想——他早该意识到——他们有着一样的棕色柔软卷发，一样软糯的声音，一样的性格，一样爱哭，他们甚至连说话的习惯——那句“求你了Erik”都一模一样。  
他早该意识到的。

但是他贪恋这份有个爱着的人，被人依赖的感觉。不能是别人，就一定是这一个——他的Omega，依赖着他的小鹿。只有Charles是他所有的幸福、快乐、悔恨和痛苦。他会把他所拥有的一切，或没有拥有的——只要他开口只要他想要，Erik都会给他的。

Charles的到来颠覆了一切，带给他久违的感情，久违的生气，连整个城堡的四季都发生了变化——玫瑰花会在夜晚的雪中绽放，冰湖开始融化。

Charles双颊烧的通红，难耐的汗水打湿了卷发黏在脖颈上，脸上，额头上，打湿了枕头。他试图把Charles扶起来，但没有成功，他焦头烂额地来回踱步，Alpha的信息素让Charles稍微好受清醒了一点，他费力地睁开双眼，眯着含泪的眸子，看着背光的Erik。

“…Erik？”他的声音细微又撩人，尾音上挑着又无力地落下来，诱人到让Erik几近要发起狂来。

Charles滚烫软绵绵的身体乖巧又香软，手中湿润的触感让他意识到Charles已经弄湿了他的毯子，他的床。不过这些都不重要了。发情期的Omega信息素凝结在Erik的鼻腔里，占据了他的大脑。Charles动了动，无力地抬起手，勾住Erik的脖子，把身子抬起来，把脸埋在Erik的颈窝里，深深吸着他身上的雪松烈酒绒皮革味的信息素，这能让他稍微清醒一点。

“我们可以重新开始…”Charles的声音细微地传出来，闷着的口鼻让热气都呼在了Erik的颈窝里。Erik浑身颤栗了一下，他甚至无法思考Charles到底在说什么，重新开始？

“我会让你离开，在你的热潮期过后，就把你送上离开这里的路，你会慢慢的忘了我，忘了每天我们一起下的棋，忘了每天我们一起吃的晚餐，忘了每天我们泡在图书馆里读书，忘了曾经你荒谬的依赖一头野兽。”Erik完全没有意识到自己到底在说什么，“你会离开这里，会找到一个英俊又爱你的Alpha，你这样甜蜜，让所有Alpha为你痴狂，怎么会有拒绝你的原因呢？”

他心里想着：你会忘了这一切，但是我会记得你，你的卷发，你会在清晨吃下花园里最美的红玫瑰，你会在漂浮着灰尘的城堡里跑来跑去，你会在雷雨交加的夜晚跑来可怜兮兮地求我能不能和我一起睡，你会……

“那你呢？”Charles的声音打断了他想着的事，“…那你呢？”Charles 继续问。

“…我？”Erik低下头看着他。

“你说，没有任何一个Alpha不会为我痴狂，不会拒绝我，”Charles抿着嘴，他眼里是期待和悲伤，悲伤都要从蓝色的眼睛里溢出来。

“那你呢？你会为我痴狂、绝不会拒绝我吗？”

Erik停下脚步，他当然为他疯狂，绝不会拒绝他。但是他有什么资格去爱他，用什么理由名正言顺的和他在一起

他想不下去了，Charles眼里的痛苦也狠狠地刺痛了他。

“不会。“野兽实话实说。

“那就吻我，“Charles的目光流转，停留在他的眼睛里，“向我证明你没说谎。”

“Charles，我不会这样做的。“Erik看他的眼神变得难以置信，好像这个他，不是19岁未知人事的Charles，而是几百年前的那个，浑身散发熟透果实和麝香味的Charles。因狩猎欲望死在27岁的那个。

男孩犹豫了一会，拽住Erik的领子把自己拉离床铺——他闭着眼睛把自己的嘴唇贴上Erik粗糙血腥的兽吻，仅仅只是蜻蜓点水。他浑身一震，剩下的几乎不受思想控制——他一跃而起将Charles按在床上，Omega眼里闪过一丝恐惧，但接下来他伸出人类的手臂搂住Erik宽阔几乎无法抱住的肩膀，鼓励性质地又在他鼻尖上轻轻吻了一下。

Erik发誓这是他这辈子最小心的事，他低头去吻Charles好像在吻一朵冰雕成的玫瑰，他收起獠牙，Charles往回缩了一下，嘴角渗出几滴血——他还是咬破Charles柔软的粉色舌头了。

巨大的野兽像做错事的孩子般愧疚地看着他，Charles把口腔里的血沫咽下去再次贴上Alpha的嘴唇，手伸进他浓密的兽毛里，像猫咪踩奶一样抓握着，Erik脊柱僵直着伸出爪子——Charles戏称为爪子，像拆八岁那年的圣诞礼物一样解开Charles衬衣上繁琐的丝带，那根漂亮的蓝色丝带很快在Erik毫无章法的缠绕中乱成一团，Charles伸出他白净泛着粉红色的指头握住Erik的兽趾，把它们从那双魔爪里解救出来。

也是徒劳，Charles脸色潮红不知是气的还是因为热潮期，野兽低吼一声，烦躁地把死结连带着做工精致的衬衣一起撕了个粉碎，Charles因情动而染上粉红的柔软胸脯就暴露在空气里，粉色的乳尖挺立着，胸口随着呼吸和心跳起伏着，Erik咽了下口水——很诱人是一方面，很脆弱也是一方面，Charles像一件东洋来的易碎品，而他这个笨手笨脚的野兽要提心吊胆才不至于在这上面留下划痕。

他这样想着，低下头去嗅Charles的侧颈，香气慢慢地被吸进去，Erik的大脑停止运作了一会，他再找回思维是在Charles的呼喊里——他不知轻重的亲吻划破了Charles洁净到几乎透明的胸脯，而自己正像真正的野兽一样扯掉Charles剩下的衣物，把他扒得赤条条的，还用兽吻拱他发烫的小腹。他的小腹也散发着处子未经染指的香气，不止是他的信息素，还有他流淌在血液里的基因，都对一名Alpha是致命的吸引，Charles因疼痛而颤抖着——也包含不能自制的酥痒。

Erik慌乱地直起身，Charles的伤口就在他的注视下自己愈合了，他惊讶的去摸那儿，粗糙的茧子划过乳尖，Charles颤栗着把脸埋进手掌里叫了出来。Erik被逗笑脸，他的身体浸满了泉水，所以那个小穴才像泉眼一样随着他的动作一收一缩的流出晶莹的液体，多到打湿了床单和他的兽毛，Charles粉红色的性器顶端也吐露着粘液，Erik用指腹上粗糙的茧子摩擦了几下，Charles就叫着泄了精，全都沾到Erik手上，他没什么经验，脊柱炸出一连串酥爽的花来。

Erik亲亲他湿答答的眼睛，Charles咯咯地笑起来，他疑惑地停下动作，男孩就抬起光裸的大腿——他的大腿还因为射精在抖，他止住笑，抓着Erik胸前的兽毛，哦——Erik明白了，他说他的兽毛把他弄痒了。

Charles叫了一声——Erik故意用兽毛去挠Charles裹着爱液的阴唇，把他的毛发都打湿了，Erik开始忍不住了，他把收起锋利指甲的指头伸进去——只伸进去了一根，Charles就疼的往上躲，像小鹿一样的眼睛泛着泪花。Charles疼的眼冒金星，他从来不知道这么疼，像小美人鱼劈开双腿一样疼——他觉得比小美人鱼疼，Erik动了几下，Charles就哭喊着揪着床单踹他了。

很快他就不躲了，主动迎合着Erik的指头，还用小腿肚去摩擦他腰侧的肌肉，Erik完全把持不住，他硬的直发疼，还在尽职尽责地扩张，插入第二根指头时Charles不停叫着，胡乱喊着Erik的名字，抓着Erik的手臂，哭着高潮了。

Erik松了一口气，他扶起Charles瘫软的腰，把他翻了个面，Omega瞥见野兽下身那根大东西的时候眼里才算充满了恐惧，他毫无经验，跪也跪不住，全靠Erik的手托着他的小腹，很快他发着滚烫气息的身体就压下来，把他覆盖在自己身体下面，Charles感觉到有东西抵住他的大腿根，一上一下地摩擦，他抬起头去看他，Erik就扳过他的下颌迫使他回头与他接吻，津液顺着Charles扬起到酸涩的脖子流进胸窝，Erik缓慢地用阴茎顶在那个穴口上，小幅度地打圈。

“可以吗？“Erik松开Charles的嘴，等待一个回答。

Charles咬住嘴唇，害怕又期待地看着他，点了点头。

进入的那一下Charles几乎要昏死过去，比刚才还疼，Erik很小心了，仅仅只是将顶端浅浅进入而已，Charles就哭喊着抓住床沿，尖叫着颤栗着。Erik吓了一跳，他退出来把Charles转过来，让他面对自己，男孩疼的耳朵都发鸣，那太大了。

Erik心疼极了，胡乱用手去抹他的眼泪，嘴里愧疚的嘟囔：“我们不做了不做了。”说完还亲亲Charles的耳朵尖。

Charles在Erik的胳膊上抹干净自己的眼泪，把腿搭他的腰，Erik吓了一跳，而男孩通红着脸，不停飘着眼神，看看天花板看看花瓶，就是不肯看他。

“做…“他小声说。

Erik犹豫了一会，最终他低头去舔舐Charles的耳骨，粗糙的舌头描摹了一遍，Charles揪住他的胳膊喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，Erik再次顶住，Charles紧张的咽了下口水，进入的时候他没喊，把脸埋进Erik胸前的兽毛里，裸露的肩膀不停抖动，Erik去按压他的乳尖，等他放松下来时再向里顶一点。

没一会，Charles适应了他骇人的尺寸，把眼睛对上他的眼睛，食髓知味地晃了晃腰——Erik禁欲几百年哪受得了这个，脑子里那根链条就啪的崩断了，他低吼着猛的一挺，Charles就撕心裂肺地哭喊起来，下体从交合的地方渗出丝丝血来，而野兽充耳不闻，再往里挺，Charles的喊声就变了调，尾音宛转地上挑着，像猫叫一样。

Erik低头去吻他，庞大的体型让他不得不弓起后背才能吻到他，Charles到处乱抓着，沉溺在从未有过的快感里，他张着嘴张着腿，Erik去含住他的舌头，Charles睁开眼，那里面全是情欲和疼痛。他把腿架到Erik腰上，夹着他的腰也夹着他巨大的阴茎，小小的阴唇充血成暗红色，跟着Erik的动作，一下一下溅出粉红色的汁水，Charles很快就又一次尖叫着高潮了，他的腿落下来，Erik就握住他纤细的脚踝，抬起他的腿，Charles早就把什么羞涩抛诸脑后了，毫不掩饰地叫着喘息着，大咧咧地开着腿根，不停吮吸在他体内的阴茎，无意识地挠着Erik的胳膊。

Erik不停碾压那个凸起的小点，疯狂绞动的小穴几乎吸干净他的理智，他低头去咬住Charles的侧颈时Charles被新的疼痛拉回现实，他有点害怕，但还是顺从地歪过头露出自己脆弱的动脉，把他们暴露在Erik的攻击范围里。后者看出他的动作，安抚地去亲吻他的脸颊。

最后几下冲刺时Erik咬住那块柔软的后颈，Charles哭叫着迎来了第三次高潮，尖牙刺破里皮肉，为清新的花园灌入满是麝香味的精液，浊白的液体从交合的缝隙流出来，过了很久Erik才回过神来，看着几乎被快感和疼痛折磨到醉生梦死的Charles，心里涌起一股歉意——当然还有再来一次的欲望。他讨好地去拱Charles的肩颈，拉起他的手放在他的小腹上——Erik巨大的阴茎轮廓隔着Charles的皮肉凸显在他的身体轮廓上。

Charles脸烧的通红，直把脸往Erik怀里埋。

之后在Charles长达一周的热潮期他们做了无数次，没有一刻Charles可怜的子宫是没被灌满精液的，没有一天大腿根是干净的，永远沾满了野兽的麝香味和爱液。热潮期结束的时候，Charles几乎无法走路，他百分之八十的时间都躺在床上——或者跪在床上，任由野兽幼稚的本能在他身体上上下下里里外外标满记号。

五

热潮期结束后的第二周，当Charles在早餐时哇啦一声把喝的吃的都吐了个精光时茶壶太太意识到问题了。

“我的小甜心，你没食欲吗？“她问。

Charles摇摇头答：“没有。”

“头晕吗？“

“晕，下楼的时候最晕。“

“想吐吗？“

“早上特别想吐。“

“腰疼吗？“

Charles嘟囔着：“是呀，又酸又疼！”

Erik在一边激动的浑身颤抖：“你肚子涨不涨？”

Charles莫名其妙：“这个倒没有。”

“哪有那么快就长大！“茶壶太太声音又高又细，“老天！他嗅起来像淋了枫糖浆的蔓越橘覆盆子酱！”

“你太夸张了！“Erik把他从椅子上抱起来使劲去嗅他，几乎被甜的两眼发黑。Charles揪住他后颈的皮毛防止自己掉下去，不安地磨着腿。

Erik把他的兽眼抬起来感慨地看着天花板：“你说的对，他闻起来像淋了厚厚的蜂蜜枫糖浆。”

而Charles被晃的天旋地转，一阵恶心涌上来，哇啦吐了Erik一身。

这事发生的很快，但也在意料之中，Charles半躺在床上，把手搭在小腹上看窗外的景象，房间很高，离地大约二十英尺，使远处的雪山和森林一览无余，窗棱上爬着的玫瑰花藤展示着夏天的热浪，但Charles穿着一件绸质的白色睡裙，肩膀上还裹了一块法兰绒的毯子。

门被敲了三下，Charles回过神，他猜应该是茶壶太太。

但实际上是Erik，他有点惊讶，下意识把毯子裹紧掩盖住自己的胸脯，缩起腿把头低下去看睡裙上的花纹。

Erik走过来坐到他床沿上，伸手去拉他的手，Charles不太情愿，Erik也有些手足无措——这房间孕期Omega的味道含量真的过高，他脑袋直发晕，Charles身上那股光明与生命的味道现在几乎被泡在糖罐里，再加上他的味道——老天那闻起来简直让人眼睛发绿！

“你怎么来了？“Charles僵硬地转过头去看他，试图将自己某方面的异常掩盖过去。

“我看你没去吃饭。“Erik把外套接下来挂在他椅子上，“不舒服吗？”

“不是……“Charles咬着嘴唇，Erik伸出手把它从牙齿中解救出来，“我只是——Erik你知道我……”

“没事的。“Erik把他宽大的兽掌捂在Charles光滑圆润的手上，感受他身体里新生命的力量。

“我只是没准备好，Erik，“他脸涨得通红语速很快，“我不知道该怎么办——吃什么不能吃什么，要不要做点什么…我几乎一无所知。”

“过来，来这。“Erik向他张开双臂示意他到自己怀里来。

Charles犹豫了一会把那块绒毯放到一边——毕竟Erik的毛更舒服，但这样也将他较之前更丰腴的上半身显示出来了。他用手支着自己挪近Erik，爬到他腿中间，把脸埋进Erik敞开衬衣露出的胸前兽毛中，深吸了一口气。Erik用手臂环着他，他甚至不用低头都能被Omega的香味冲得眯起眼睛，喉咙里发出咕噜声。Charles听到后笑出声，仰起头去看他，Erik换了个姿势，把他抱到自己腿上搂住他比之前柔软一点的腰。

“呀——“Charles惊呼出声，听起来是赤裸裸的邀请。他对天发誓，他绝无任何奇怪的想法，只是怀孕后他的身体变得敏感成一滩春水，一天到晚乳头挺立被衣服布料摩擦着发疼，而棉麻制的亵裤对他来说几乎像某种性爱玩具。而这座城堡中大部分衣服都继承了拜占庭的风格，镶嵌着各色宝石和金线，导致他不得不一直穿着这件领子低到使他羞耻的轻绸裙*，除此之外哪都是光着的。这导致了不管Erik在什么时候碰他，他都湿的一塌糊涂。

Erik眯着眼睛用手指有意无意地刮他光裸的大腿根，时不时碰一下微微发肿的阴唇，Charles湿了他一手，剩下的洇透布料留下颜色微微发深的水痕，Erik的咕噜声变成低吼，信息素颇有压迫感地挤压着Charles的身体和精神。他向Charles俯下身，熟透的Omega顺从地张开嘴迎合他的舌头，任由Erik把吻向下延伸，像新生的小兽不肯放过Omega柔软丰腴的胸脯。

这真的不怪他。当Charles毫无意识地张开腿时他在心里想。这都是Erik的错。

Charles身体的每一个细胞都散发出成熟的味道，也不需要扩张，但Erik的性器很大——太大了，尽管已经做了很多次，但每次看见Charles还是会紧张地舔一下嘴唇。他有时在怀疑自己是否能吃下这么大的东西。他身上的衣服被扯的七零八落——他每一件衣服的下场都是这样，Erik从来没有耐心去解开那些扣子和绳结，野兽急于用鼻尖轻轻拱Omega微微隆起的，蕴藏生命的小腹。

现在他确实在这么做，Charles被他的弄的痒极了，喘着细细的气忍不住笑，光裸的双腿交叉搭在他肩膀上，臀肉被挤压出一个弧度。仅仅是嗅还不够，Erik轻轻吻着他的肚子，Charles的身体像个水蜜桃，香甜且多汁水，覆盖着一层浅金色的细细的汗毛，Erik爱极了它们。渐渐Alpha不满足于仅仅停留在表面，他被本能驱使着往下挪动，亲吻Charles粉红色半勃状态的阴茎，但他重点不是这个。

“Erik——“Charles预感到他的意图，低头向下想阻止他。

野兽略粗糙的舌头比手指更灵活，他把Charles淌出来的甜丝丝的液体悉数收进腹中，还并不满足于此，Erik把舌头伸进那个小小的充血的甬道里，甬道的主人捧着肚子腿根不停颤抖，揪着Erik的兽毛。他的喘息一声高过一声，腰本能地往上挺，Erik顺势把手放到他腰下圈起来。

“啊——E…Erik！”Charles把手搭在自己的肚子上，脚指蜷缩圆形，“这太——哈！这太过了！”

Erik故意吮吸或亲吻弄出很多声响，把Charles羞耻得从耳朵红到胸口。

过了一会才抬起头回答他：“你很甜，Charles。”

被舔到高潮的Omega已经发不出喘息以外的声响了，Erik像头进入捕猎状态的狮子压低身体贴着他的皮肤往上移动，因为那些毛绒绒的兽毛Charles发出细微的笑声，手松松摊开在枕头两边，歪着脑袋，眼圈红着把湿润的蓝眼睛映得像处隐秘的泉眼。

Omega的腿落到他腰上，被坚硬滚烫的性器顶着充血敏感的铃口发出一声呜咽，Erik的手顺势往上游走，扶住他松散的腰和臀。插入时Charles揪住他的手臂，甚至能摸到他皮肤下的血管突突地跳。Charles发出一声舒爽的叹息，酸胀的小穴被填满的充实感使他仰起头吸入大口的空气，Erik因为他顶起腰而不敢过大幅度动作。

“我会小心的。“Erik扶住他软绵绵的脖子说。

Charles眯起眼睛，开始享受温柔的性爱——这种体验和怀孕前Erik饱含占有欲和兽性的不同，那种强烈野蛮的快感使他无法自控，仅靠本能去承受他的撒野。而现在，Erik缓慢深入节奏柔软的动作令他像被裹在丝绸中不断坠落，掉进情欲的水潭，而快感像涟漪散进身体每一处，把他荡漾开。

Erik最终还是没在Charles高潮的绞紧中把理智坚持到底，毫无招架之力的Omega费力地在晃动中扶着自己的肚子，腰陷进柔软的床铺中。当Charles又被灌满精液后Erik附身又去嗅他的肚子，与人类的嗅觉不同，他能在旖旎的性爱气息中闻见Charles肚子里那点带他气味且新奇的味道。

“Charles？“这天夜里野兽被床上窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒——怀孕后Charles每晚都跟他睡在一起，两个房间的单人床换成双人床。同人类的胎儿也不同，Erik的孩子长得比一般人类小孩快得多，仅仅三个月，Charles的肚子就隆起一个小弧度了，他更穿不上什么马夹或燕尾服了，不光是腰腹，胸部也一天比一天涨大。最近Charles总是在半夜醒来，又不肯叫醒Erik，哼哼唧唧地换个面等一会再睡。

“嗯……“Charles的肚子已经能把被子顶出个弧度来了，“——Erik？”

Erik点上蜡烛，几簇小小的火光照亮房间，Charles躺在床边向他伸出手，没意识到敞开的睡裙口早就露出半边柔软的胸口。

“哪疼？“Erik有点紧张，他把Charles扶起来靠在床头，抓过一个垫子垫在他腰后。

Charles咬着下嘴唇抓起他的手放在自己胸口，红着脸不肯抬头。很不情愿承认，Alpha脑子里第一个想法是今天Charles的身体已经不能再做一次了。Erik把他抱进怀里用手指轻轻按着他的胸口试图缓解，这样确实有效，一会之后Charles重新睡着了。Erik捡起滑落的被子，瞥到Charles腰后和脖子上一些青紫色的痕迹，还有大腿根上的小伤痕，略带歉意地亲吻他Omega的眼角。突然意识到原来Charles在他怀里显得又小又脆弱，皮肤透明中渗透出点粉红色，脸和手脚都因为怀孕而微微浮肿泛着处子不会有的柔和微光。他那根大东西一定让Charles吃了不少苦头。

几周后Charles光着脚在城堡前的草坪上和几只头上还没长出角的小鹿散步时，夏天的风吹过广阔的草地，远处的森林被风卷起温热又密集的波纹，云雀栖在他左侧的的肩膀上。

“Erik！——“突然他停下脚步，爆发出一声颤抖的尖叫。

灵敏听觉和本能使名字的主人从城堡顶上一跃而下落在地上，用野兽冲刺的姿态向远处那个影子冲过去，速度之快掀起一阵反向的风，带起一些泥土和新鲜的草枝，威压使Charles周围的动物四散开来。

“你怎么这么慌张？“Charles一只手撑着腰一只手搭在肚子上转过身，“过来，来摸摸。”

Erik的心脏正因为奔跑而狂跳，但在Charles期待的注视下只好疑惑地抬起手，搭在他的肚子上。

“摸到什么了吗？“Charles握着他的手腕。

野兽很努力地去感受手掌心里那块温热，突然某种细微的暖流扑进他思维里，Charles笑着顺势倒在他怀里。

Charles抬起一只手摸Erik的脸：“他踢我了。“

小剧场：  
小茶杯：他肯定是个公主，小动物都会和他说话！

Charles：是的那几只小鹿……

茶壶太太：他是说Erik。

*这里时间大概是十七世纪洛可可往前一点，那个时期的女性衣领开的大到夸张，几乎把乳房袒露出来


End file.
